lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Negative Pressure Part II
This is Part II of the Episode description for 'Negative Pressure, '''which is the fourth episode of the third series of Line of Duty and the fifteenth overall episode which was first broadcast on BBC Two on the 14 April 2016. Details Gill has finally managed to get Hastings out for dinner, just the two of them. They are sitting in a very posh restaurant with a vaulted ceiling, Hastings is looking around at the place. Gill tells him that they have such busy schedules, that she doesn't think the taxpayer will mind. Hastings laughs and shakes his head. Gill tells him that while she can't tell him how to run his department, she is going to tell him to move Steve on, make him someone else's problem. Hastings says that Steve is his most dogged investigator, he won't leave a stone unturned. Gill says that she hoped the more social setting would lead to this being less confrontational between them, Hastings raises his glass and says, good-humouredly, they've only just gotten started. He looks at her admiringly. The waiter takes their order and Gill excuses herself to the bathroom, Hastings watches her walk away intently. Later that night a cab drops Hastings and Gill off at Gill's house. Hastings walks her inside and the Cab drives off. Inside the doorway, they are inches apart, they slowly millimetre by millimetre move towards each other. They slowly kiss as the kiss deepens Hastings pulls away. Gill asks "what's the matter", Hastings shakes his head and says he's a married man. Gill corrects him that he's separated. Hastings says he took vows, he can't undo them. Gill asks if he wants to stay with her, and you know that he does, but he apologises and leaves. Gill can't believe what just happened. We see Steve at home when Sam enters his flat. He immediately tells her that he can turn over the tv if she wants. She flatly says it's fine and goes into the kitchen. He gets up to follow her and asks if she wants to go out to eat. She says she's tired. Then she says that she needs to tell him what she found out about Ronan Murphy. Steve is surprised she looked into him, Sam says that he was a person of interest into the death of Tommy Hunter. Steve looks shocked, Sam says that Ronan was one of Tommy's closest associates. She says that they never interviewed him, but Major Violent Crime did. Steve is confounded that he was interviewed for the conspiracy that Denton was convicted of, but none of that was ever in the file, he says the file must have been doctored. Sam looks at him and says that he didn't get any of this information from her. He nods slowly. Back at Denton's job in the supermarket, Steve is walking the aisles looking for Denton. She spots him first and says "Well, well. Who'd have thought? What are you after?" Steve asks if she's ever heard the name Ronan Murphy. She asks why he's asking, he says he's just wondering. She asks if he's reopening her case. He tells her to forget it, that's not why he's asking and walks offs. She follows him out and says that "I don’t expect you to care, Steve, but I’ll never ever gonna get back to being the person I was before all this happened. You know. The only thing that kept me sane, the thing that got me up in the morning, was being a police officer. I want to find the people that framed me, Steve. And I believe -- or I hope – that you do too." Steve pauses, Denton grabs her phone and says the audio file is as embarrassing to her as it is to him and she doesn't enjoy threatening people they make her do it. Steve gives in and tells her that Ronan was killed by a police officer, but before that, he was the prime suspect in the death of Tommy Hunter but for some reason that had been hidden from AC-12. Denton tells him to bring in the officer who killed him. Steve says he was killed a couple of weeks ago. Denton asks why and Steve hesitate to give him for information. He decided to go with it and tells her that their best guess is he was trying to break open a paedophile ring. Denton looks like she just realised something and Steve asks her what, Denton says to him "don't you see", and suddenly he realises. The next day we see Steve giving an update to Hastings, Dot and Kate. Steve tells them that Ronan Murphy was interviewed into the death of Tommy Hunter. Hastings wants to know where he got that from, and Steve says he can't say. Kate closes her eyes and shakes her head and says "here we go again". Steve continues regardless, he says that if Tommy was involved in grooming underage girls and pimping them out, and he was about to turn informer then the people who ordered his murder wouldn't have wanted his knowledge of their ring to come out. It's exactly the same motive as the murder of Danny. Dot starts to look uneasy. Kate, however, continues with the logic, she says that they know Tommy's murder was orchestrated by the Caddy, and there is ample evidence that someone was pulling Hari's strings. Steve adds in that they used the same method as the Caddy with Hari, voice contact only, multiple burner phones. Hastings says that DC Cole was identified as the Caddy, and he's dead, so how can it be him. Dot says the Caddy was his inquiry and that perhaps he should look into this. Steve looks worried, but Hastings agrees with Dot. Steve tries to argue but Hastings makes it clear he's had enough with him lately and send them all out of this office. Kate says to Dot that she knows exactly who they should talk to first, Steve asks who and Kate says that she and Dot will be fine. Dot tells him that no one likes their partner holding out on them. Dot seemingly cheerful asks Kate where she's taking him, she replies "to the lying bastard who told us the Caddy was dead..." Dot face immediately falls and he pauses, but he follows her anyway. In Crime Audit they go to see DC Nigel Morton, Dot tells Kate that he should handle it on his own, but she says it'll be better if there is a witness to what he says. Morton asks what it's about, Kate tells him its about a statement he made in 2013 in connection with the murder of Tommy Hunter, then she walks straight past. Morton looks up at Dot alarmed at why they are there, Dot returns the look. They all walk in and Dot makes a remark about Morton landing on his feet, a coded reminder that he knows about the fake disability. Kate shows him a report about the statement that Morton made, Morton replies that Dot wrote it up and he's sure that Dot can answer any questions they may have. Dot interrupts to tell him that it's just routine and they only want to clarify one or two details, Morton looks very distrustfully at Dot. Kate asks Morton if these are his words "DC Cole was nicknamed ‘the Caddy’ because he wore golf jumpers but never played golf.” “DC Cole boasted of underworld connections and attempted to recruit me into a clandestine network of corrupt police officers.” Morton says to them, particularly Dot, then he cooperated with their investigation. Kate tells him that they have new lines of enquiry. They want to know if Cole ever mentioned a gangland associate of Tommy named Ronan. Morton looks frustratedly at Dot and doesn't say anything. Kate says that he was the one who pointed the finger at Cole and led them up the garden path and since then two police officers have been murdered. Morton's had enough, he says he wants his solicitor. Kate says fine, they'll continue this at AC-12, under caution, date to be appointed by them. She then gets up and leaves. Morton looks at Dot like he's betrayed him as he leaves. We later see Dot and Morton having a curry together. Morton is telling Dot that he has to shut it down. Dot tries to reassure him that he won't let anyone put him on the spot about Cole. Morton says they both know why, and if Dot doesn't shut it down then Dot knows the secrets he can spill. Dot suggests that Morton comes in with his solicitor and tells AC-12 that he heard the rumour about the Caddy from some old lag who is dead who lost his marbles and then leave Dot to do the rest. Morton asks what else he wants, there is always an and. Dot says he wants Morton to hand over all the stuff he has on him. Morton says that the incriminating item is his only insurance. Dot tells him that he needs him to shut it down. Morton tells him that he's the big fish, Morton's only small fry. Dot says that the phone will start something that no one can stop, that Morton is only four and a half months off retiring. Dot says it was all in his past, he was forced to join the police force as a young kid, to do their bidding, he was only a kid when it started. He says he wants to retire too, in a different way, but he can't until he's free of the past. Dot tells him it's only four and a half months and he gets to retire into the sunset with nothing hanging over him. Nigel Morton First Interview with AC-12 In the AC-12 building, we see Morton walking with his solicitor to be interviewed. Steve is watching and asks what's going on. Dot tapes his nose and tells Kate Morton has arrived. Dot tells Morton that he is there to answer some questions about a statement he gave voluntarily on 17 October 2013. Morton is sat staring at Dot with resentment in his eyes. Dot put the statement on the screen and Morton confirms it was his. Morton agrees that he wants to amend the statement. He says that ''"DC Jeremy Cole was a corrupt officer, the sort there’s no place for in the police service. What he got up to sickened me. I did have occasion to meet Cole and he did at one time boast about his connections to underworld figures." Kate asks if Morton reported Cole. Morton says that although it's a voluntary interview, he requests the professional courtesy of being questions by an office at least one rank superior. Kate clearly dislikes this response, but there is nothing she can do. Dot asks the question again and Morton replies that he thought Cole was a lippy kid and full of it, he didn't believe him. He says that it was much later he found out what he actually had done, and he was very remorseful thinking if only he had reported him that he might have prevented it. Kate makes it clear she thinks Morton is full of crap. She says she'll look into the name he gave, Dot tells him not to bother that guy got Alzheimer's and won't be of any use. Kate remarks on how convenient that is. Dot tells her that Morton is just trying to help, he's a few months of retirement and his wife hasn't been looking too well lately. Kate says she doesn't care. Dot gets angry with her now and tells her his heart is in the right place, Kate looks surprised at his tone and his calms down and says very softly that he wants to leave this cock up behind them. Kate reluctantly agrees but say now they know the Caddy is active again they can get the bastard. Dot looks uneasy but quickly recovers and agrees with her. Back at Denton's abode we find Robin knocking on her door, she opens and he walks straight in. He says he's sorry for disturbing her. She asks what's it about, and he takes the door and closes it. Robin says that he's heard she's been absent from work, he concerned she's not coping and if she were to get into trouble again she'd return to prison. Denton tells him she's never going back to prison. He sits on her bed arms open and tells her that she can't afford to lose the job. She walks forward towards him and asks what he expected for £10. Robin says that he's just trying to help her, they start at each other and Denton says £20. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a note, he pretends to hand it to her, then puts it in his top jacket pocket. Denton kneels in front of him, and he starts undoing his belt. She reaches to pull down his trousers and he wiggles out of them. He leans back and closes his eyes. We see Denton as if she's about to put her head down and start, then Robin screams in pain as Denton's hand wrenches his balls to the side. Robin goes to strike Denton, but she blocks him and drags him to the floor, pointing him toward her mobile phone which has been recording the whole time. She tells him not to make up any lies about this, because it's all on video. Robin argues that her recording is illegal. Denton elaborates for him "You’re saying that I can’t record you without your prior knowledge as a breach of Article 8 of the Human Rights Act? I’ll take your Human Rights Act and I’ll raise you Section 4 of the Protection from Harassment Act 1997 and your offence under that act carries a maximum prison sentence of five years!" She then throws him to the ground by the balls and kicks him and opens her door for him. He crawls out on his hands and knees and she kicks him again. Steve comes to see Maneet but she's not in the office, Dot tells him she's off sick. Steve says he was waiting for some forensics, Dot tells him it'll just have to wait and Kate has a post mortem report for him to look at. Steve goes to see Kate but she is cold and distant with him. She reluctantly agrees to show him the report. She rattles through the report not wanting to prolong talking to him. She says there were significant differences to the earlier report, both of his arms were broken and there was a severe skull fracture. The skull fracture wasn't consistent with a boat, more like a hammer blow. Kate says to look at the distribution list of the original PM. Steve says it's a routine list of senior offices. Kate says that Chief Super Fairbank had nothing to do with this case, he ran Vice, and he was also copied in on the missing persons report. Steve asks what they know about Fairbank, Kate says she found at least three pictures of Dale Roach with Fairbank. Dot is watching on suspiciously. Kate presents this information to Hastings with Steve. She says that Fairbank retired in 2008. Hastings seems familiar with him and says that he was running Vice for donkeys' years. Kate says that if Oliver had submitted a list of abusers it would have almost certainly gone to vice. Hasting looks surprised and pauses, then agrees with her assessment. Steve says it makes it all the more suspicious when added with the fact that he's copied on Oliver's post mortem and missing persons report. Steve tells him that Fairbank still lives in the area. After a pause, Hastings says that they need to see what he has to say for himself. They leave and Hastings takes a minute to review what they have found, remembering what happened last time he went after someone so senior. Patrick Fairbank's First Interview with AC-12 7 July 2015, Steve and Kate arrive at Fairbanks home and he lets them in. It's a large grand house. Kate starts that they want to ask him about Oliver who went missing in October '98. They show him the report, he gets his glasses out and looks over the report and says sorry. They ask him if he knows any reason why he might have been copied on the report. He says it's many years ago and he doesn't remember any of it. Kate moves on to showing him photos of him and Dale Roach. He makes a deal of looking them all over but doesn't say anything. Steve tells him that he looks quite close to Roach. He makes a face at that and says their paths crossed occasionally at charity events, but they weren't close. Steve tells him that they are investigating allegations of child sexual exploitation involving Roach. Kate asks if as head of Vice he ever dealt with any complaints against Roach. Fairbank says that there may have been some such things, about this or that. Steve asks for more details but Fairbank says he doesn't recall the details, but when they came up they would have been looked into. Steve asks him if he ever looked into abuse at Sands View boys home. Fairbanks says it doesn't ring a bell. Kate tells him that there was a specific allegation made by the social worker they are talking about, Oliver. Fairbank again just says sorry. Steve tells him that Oliver had "compiled a list of authority figures who, with the collusion of staff, conducted systematic abuse of the boys resident at Sands View." Fairbank says that he's never heard of Sands View. His doorbell rings and his rushes off. It's Hastings at the door and he gives Fairbank and masonic handshake which is returned. They have some small talk and Fairbank notes that he called Hastings and Hastings says he doesn't mind, it's professional courtesy. Hasting walks in and tells them as they were. Hastings agrees to stay afterwards for some cake. Steve and Kate look very uncomfortable. After Patrick Fairbank's First Interview with AC-12 We see Hastings and Dot go into the interview room. Steve walks into HAsting's office to talk to him but finds him missing and sees Dot closes the blinds to the meeting room. Steve asks Kate where Hastings is and she reluctantly says 'briefing. Inspectors and above only.' He calls Kate to the side to talk to her about Hastings showing up at Fairbank's house. Kate says she believes the story they were told Steve says he saw the handshake at the door, that it was Masonic. Steve says that the file on Ronan Murphy must have shown Murphy's connection to Tommy Hunter but it had been removed by a police officer, and who had given them that file, Hastings. Steve walks away leaving Kate looking uncertain. In the interview room, Dot is giving a presentation on The Caddy. He describes the Caddy as "the code-name for a serving police officer with lifelong links to organised crime working as a fixer within the police service for certain criminal interests. No officer has ever been irrefutably identified as the Caddy hence his existence is putative." Dot continues and says the term was first heard in a video statement by Tommy. Dot says that DC Cole was initially presumed, on a balance of probabilities, to be the Caddy but that conclusion is no longer supportable. Dot says that statements from Hari have led to the most accurate profile yet of the Caddy. Dot then reveals his profile for the caddy. * Male * Working class urban his lifelong links to organised crime * Under 35 he started his activities between 2005-2010 according to Tommy * Detective to his access to confidential information on on-going operations * Counter Terrorism to his ability to manage communications without ever betraying his own identity implies a highly trained / sophisticated approach to covert operations * London / SE Accent Hastings pulls up the blinds and looks straight at Steve, who the profile conveniently matches. Hasting says, obviously this is only a profile and it could fit a lot of people. Dot tells him that only the Caddy could have gotten his hands on Denton's bribe money from the right forensic source. Hasting looks shocked at the suggestion, and Dot continues to say that the finger is pointing at one of their own. That night we see Dot in the darkened carpark, he's waiting in the shadows. He's looking nervous and pulls out a pistol and makes sure it's ready and loaded. He puts it back in his pocket. We see Morton come around the corner with his cane. Dot goes to meet him, after a tense greeting Morton fetches Dot's phone from his pocket. Dot asks about the sim card and Morton says it's all in the bag. Dot can see it is, and takes the bag, with this right hand still on the pistol in his pocket. Dot swallows, a little emotionally caught up and says he doesn't know what to say. His hand is moving in his pocket and he goes in for a hug with Morton, but his hand remains in his pocket. Morton asks if that's it, Dot looks relieved and says yes, Morton walks away. Dot gets out the sim card and melts it with a lighter. Back in his car, Morton looks at his passenger seat and sees another phone in an identically baggy with sim card visible. He puts it away in his glove box.